Another Kurt Story
by foxycolfer
Summary: Based on A Cinderella Story
1. Prologue

Prologue - *Kurts POV*

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, live a beautiful little boy and his widowed father. It was beautiful. Ok, so it wasn't that long ago. And it wasn't really a faraway kingdom. It was in Lima, Ohio. But to me, growing up, it was my kingdom.

I was my dad's best friend. And he was mine. We did everything together. I was the luckiest boy in the world!

My dad owned the coolest diner. I _loved _hanging out there. At 'Burt's', everyone felt like a family! The waiters, waitresses, the customers and of course, my dad and I.

_"Happy birthday!" All of Kurt's friends, the waiters and his best friend shouted as Burt brought out his cake and sat it on the table in front of Kurt, all 9 candles on the cake lit. _

_"Make a wish, sweetie." Brenda, Kurt's favourite waitress, whispered into his ear. Kurt turned to look at her, then looked at everyone standing there. He didn't know what he could possibly wish for! He had the coolest friends and the most amazing dad. _

_He closed his eyes and smiled, then blew all his candles out. _

But i guess my dad thought I needed one more thing: Emily.

Along with my new stepmother came her twin daughters, Abby and Reyna. My out-of-step-sisters. But as long as my dad was happy, which he certainly was, so was I. We were going to be one big, happy family. Unfortunately, this was no fairy tale.

_They were all coming out of the chapel, all dressed in dresses and tuxes, Kurt holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The photographer was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting and they all stood into a position to get photos taken. _

_Just as soon the photographer took the picture, Emily pushed the bouquet out of Kurt's hands and let it fall onto the ground, going un-noticed by anyone else. While Kurt got onto the ground to pick them back up, everyone shouted 'Cheese' and the photo was snapped. _

_Just when more was meant to be taken, Kurt got up off the ground while Emily said, "One's enough. Massive headaches." _

_"He took her hand, and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up into his horse. And the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rose off to his castle…" _

_"Where they lived happily ever after." Kurt and Burt both said at the same time and smiled. _

_"Is it always a prince and a princess, Dad?" Kurt wondered._

_"What'd you mean, bud?" _

_"Like, how the prince and the princess always end up together. Is it always them? Can it be different? Is two princes okay?" _

_Burt looked deep into Kurt's confused eyes and spoke, "Of course it's okay. And don't let anyone tell you different." _

_Kurt sighed happily, "Do fairy tales come true, Dad?" _

_"Well, no. But dreams come true." _

_"Do you have a dream?" _

_"Yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college and maybe someday you'll build your own castle." _

_"Dad, where do princes go to college?" _

_"They go to Princeton. But, Kurt, you know, fairy tales aren't just about finding handsome prince or princesses. They're about fulfilling your dreams, doing what you want and standing up for what you believe in. As I always say, never let the fear of striking out-" _

_"Keep you from playing the game." Kurt finished for him._

_"Right. Just remember, if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." _

_Suddenly, Kurt felt the ground shaking, he knew what this was, "Earthquake!" _

My kingdom crumbled, during the Lima earthquake.

_"Help! Help!" Kurt and Burt heard Emily's voice from downstairs and Burt looked to the door then back at Kurt. _

_"Don't go." Kurt begged. _

_"I'll be right back!" Burt kissed the top of his head and left the room. Kurt's snow globe, that had his future kingdom, fell off his wardrobe and smashed into a million pieces. _

I lost my best friend that day. From then on, the only fairy tales in my life, were the ones i read about in books.

Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got _everything._ The house, the diner, and to her dismay, me.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kurt. Kurt!" Emily was calling Kurt, who was sleeping on top of his laptop in the middle of his bed, while she was sitting by the pool watching Abby and Reyna get swimming lessons. "Kuuuuurt."

Kurt woke up instantly and banged his head off of his laptop, moaned then lay back down. "Kurt! It's breakfast time. So bring me my breakfast." Kurt moaned again while pouting and rolled around on his bed. "K_urt_!"

Kurt's laptop fell off the bed with Kurt coming after it. He decided he really better get up and make Emily her food before she comes up and throws water over him, because that has happened before and she is probably totally prepared to do it again.

So, Kurt got up, got dressed in his new Alexander McQueen shirt, after safely putting his laptop under his pillow of course, then headed down from the attic to make Emily's breakfast.

"Kurt!"

"I'm coming,"

"Is this the Norwegian salmon I asked for? 'Cause i need my omega-3s." No you don't, fat ass. Kurt tended to call her that a lot. Just, not to her.

He put on a smile and handed her the plate, "Only the best."

Emily took a bite and hummed in pleasure, "I can tell." She said then took another bite. Mean while, Abby and Reyna were fighting in the pool while their trainer screamed and shouted to tell them to stop. Kurt stood there dumbstruck. How could he actually be related to these people? He shivered just by thinking about that.

Kurt was brought back to reality when Emily looked at him strangely and said, "Well don't just stand there, get to work."

Kurt bit his lip, he had exams coming up and he barely had time to study between school and working at the diner. "I can't go to work. I've got a huge test that i need to study for."

Emily looked at him like he was crazy, she sat up while finishing a piece of her sandwich then turned fully round on her sunbathing chair. "Listen, Kurt," she began, "People go to school to get smarter so that they can get a job. But you've already got one, so it's just like skipping a step." She smiled and turned back to lie down on her chair while Kurt was standing there wordless. "Go on, get going." she shooed him away.

Kurt jogged out onto the front lawn just to be soaked in water from the sprinklers that had just turned on. Why were there sprinklers on? They shouldn't be using this amount of water. Kurt ran over to turn the dial when Emily called out, "No, honey. Leave those on." What? "The lawn's looking a little brown?" She had to be joking. Their lawn had to be the greenest in the whole city!

"Emily, we're supposed to be conserving water. We're in the middle of a drought this season."

"Droughts are for poor people." Kurt literally face palmed, then sighed, kneeling on the balls of his feet. "Do you think has brown lawn?" Kurt screamed as more water got on him from the sprinkler hole he was holding and started to run to the house. "People who use extra water have extra class!" Emily still continued, even though Kurt was too busy trying to avoid getting wet, which didn't work out at all.

He got to the reception of the house where his bag and books were sitting, grabbed them and made a run for it across the lawn as Emily had her car parked in the drive-way and Kurts had to left on the side of the road. Once he threw his stuff in, he got into his old, dirty mustang and drove to the diner.

Kurt was wearing his apron and on his rollerblades which his dad had not came up with, but once Emily took over, she made extreme and also stupid changes, like this collecting up all the used and dirty plates off of the tables while everyone joked around and had fun doing their job. I mean sure, they had the worst boss ever, but apart from that, everyone there loved each other.

Brenda, the assistant manager and also Kurts favourite, noticed him from across the diner and marched straight over. "Kurt, why are you still here?" she asked as she pulled the bucket full of dirty plates out of his hands while he tried to grab it back complaining that he was almost finished. "You're going to be late for school!"

"I'll get there. Emily will go crazy if i don't finish." Kurt argued.

"I don't care." Brenda argued right back. "What i care about is your education! She's getting you up at the crack of dawn to make you come work here. Your dad would want you at school!" Kurt sighed at the mention of his dad.

"But

"No buts, unless it's yours and it's moving out that door and driving to school. Now go, and leave Emily and her fat ass to me." Kurt giggled at the nickname they used.

"Thank you, Brenda." Kurt smiled as he took off his rollerblades, changing them to his shoes then taking off his apron.

Brenda smiled back quickly then started to shove Kurt in the direction of the door, "Now, get!"


End file.
